Dean is Not the Chick in the Relationship
by pizarra en blanco
Summary: An angel from Castiel's old garrison shows up, much to the dismay of Dean.


There is a loud bang, followed by a resounding thump that jolted the foundations of Bobby's house and a panicked "Cas!" from Sam. Dean immediately runs downstairs to find Sam and Bobby staring at Castiel who is currently underneath a very shapely, very young, and very female angel. She is blonde, short, and is wearing a simple, yet sexy white dress and ballet shoes. All that's missing is a pair of white wings and she can be every teenage boy's angel fantasy come true.

"Castiel!" the girl angel gushes, making Cas blush to the roots of his hair, which might have been cute, were it not for the fact that said girl angel is straddling him. "It is pleasant to see you again!"

Dean is pretty sure that it's pleasant what with the position and all. "Ariel, it is a pleasure to see you too." Cas says, which makes the girl angel lean down and hug him.

"Hey!" Dean shouts, claiming the attention of everyone in the room, especially the newcomer's, and this makes Dean smirk, even for a little bit. The girl angel looks surprised that somebody has the audacity to interrupt her in the middle of rubbing against Cas. "Why don't you get off Cas so you can introduce yourself, huh?" He senses Sam smirking at him, but he ignores this. Sam can smirk all he wants, that angel better get off Cas now.

To his surprise, the girl angel just smiles at him as she sits up. "My name is Ariel and Cas and I have history together."

_History? _Dean raises an eyebrow at the word. _History, huh? Another one of those angels with history with Cas. Oh yeah, and I'm sure you want to continue where you left off. _Before he can say anything caustic, Cas nervously speaks up from his position on the floor. "Yes. Ariel and I used to belong to the same garrison." To Ariel: "And Sister, I believe it is more convenient for me to continue this conversation standing up." With a small laugh (an irritating laugh, if Dean must say so), Ariel frees Cas from between her legs. Once he's vertical again, Cas asks, "Ariel, I must say I'm surprised. What are you doing here?"

Ariel smiles wider. "I was made aware by one of our brothers that Father have sent you to protect the Winchesters for the rest of their lives. I merely wished to see you here on Earth for a short period of time." Protect the Winchesters? That's not...that's not what Cas said when he showed up all those months ago. He said he was free to do as he wished. He said he was still an angel, sure, but when their Big, Old, Holier-Than-Everybody Father came back, he was given the liberty to go anywhere he wanted. And he chose them. But then Ariel is saying something else entirely, so he looks at Cas. The nerd angel blushed slightly as he looks at him, a definite sign that he told a lie. And Ariel, the oblivious angel that she is, missed all this as she jumped into Cas's arms and hugged him tight, making him blush deeper. "Oh, I am so happy to see you, Castiel! I implore you to tell me about your adventures on Earth!"

"Uh, yes, Ariel,' Cas answers, clearly uncomfortable."Perhaps we can do that later. But right now, Ariel, I must request that you leave us alone for a couple of minutes. I require privacy with the Winchesters and Bobby." The slut angel (_Okay, maybe 'slut' is too strong a word, but I'm...okay, I don't know what I am!_) looks from Cas to the three humans and nods, clearly annoyed that Cas passed up the opportunity to talk to her just to have some privacy with then. In a blink of an eye, she's gone.

Cas is just about to speak when Sam cuts him off. "Oh, no. No, no, no. I don't want to be here for this. Just call us when you guys have straightened things out."

Dean scowls as his brother and Bobby leave the room, but he's glad that he and Cas are alone because the nerd angel needs to explain a few things. Starting with..."You were TOLD to protect us?"

Cas expels a breath. "Dean-"

"You were sent here? By God? Who, by the way, hid from you all the time you were looking for him? So what, you still follow his orders or something? Back to being God's good little soldier?"

"Dean."

"So what, Cas? All that bullshit about wanting to stay and be with us and help us is all a bunch of crap?!"

"When God asked for a private congress with me, I told him that I wish to stay on Earth, even at the risk of losing my Grace. He told me that I am free to stay on Earth for as long as I want, and that He only requests that I protect you and Sam, to ensure that you live out your days naturally as reward for doing your Heavenly duties, however reluctant you and your brother might have been." A reward. He and Sam don't get rewarded often for what they do. People are having a hard time believing all the supernatural crap that a 'Thank you' surprises them. This revelation astonishes him so much that he keeps his mouth shut which prompts the asshat angel to actually smirk. "Staying here was my intention all along; my Father saw through to me and knew immediately what I wanted. Ariel is just...misinformed. I didn't really stay long in Heaven to spread the news to my Brothers. This isn't..." The angel pauses and turns away.

"This isn't what, Cas?"

"This isn't any of their concern," the angel finishes, blushing.

"So you really want this? To be here with us?"

"Of course, Dean. Had my Father said no, I would have ripped out my Grace and fallen."

"Oh." Cas would Fall for him? For them? That's more than what they expected from the nerd angel. "'S good that God gave you this assignment then." He looks away. "So, uh, who's she?"

"Ariel?"

"Yeah."

"I have explained, Dean. Ariel and I used to belong to the same garrison. I believe she still belongs there. And as for me, well, I'm not really sure. My status as an angel living on Earth is quite...unique that I-"

"Uh, guys?" Sam calls from the kitchen. "You better get in here fast!"

Dean runs to the kitchen just in time to see Cas blink into existence. They stand side by side as they regard the mess that a current female angel has brought forth in Bobby's kitchen. The normally tidy kitchen now has bottles on the floor, vegetables on the counter, Dean's half-eaten pie on top of the microwave, and so much more. Dean stares in horror.

"Look at this!" Ariel squeals as she holds up a bottle of beer. "What is it for?"

Cas sighs then strides to Ariel's side, plucking the bottle from her grasp. "Ariel, please, do not inspect the refrigerator anymore. It is impolite to litter in a human's kitchen."

"Oh, Castiel! My apologies, but this is just completely marvelous! The ingenuity of humans really is unparalleled! I wish to learn more!"

"And you will, sweetheart," Dean interrupts, getting even more irritated with the angel's high-pitched voice. "but you really shouldn't stick your nose where they don't belong."

"Dean!" Sam scolds. He looks at his brother, sees Sam's bitchface on, and mouths "What?" Sam just raises his eyebrows at him.

Cas touches the table and everything is cleared. No vegetables, no wayward pies, no mess. He then puts an arm around Ariel's waist and leads her out of the kitchen and into the library once more. The humans follow. "Ariel, I am glad that you have taken an interest in humanity, but you must understand that you should learn the ways of humans first, so as not to offend them."

She smiles sweetly at Cas and leans in; any closer and she'd have her body flush against Cas. Dean grits his teeth. "My apologies, Castiel. I wasn't aware I was doing anything untoward."

Cas puts a calming hand on Ariel's shoulder and smiles at her in return. "It is quite alright." He turns to them and explains. "Ariel is a young angel, one of our youngest in Heaven, and she has not had the occasion to observe Earth and humans as much as I have. Please forgive her."

Dean rolls his eyes as Sam reassures Cas. "Yeah, Cas, it's okay. We understand. And no harm done, right?"

"Lucifer's Vessel!" Ariel screeches, approaching Sam and taking hold of his left hand. "You are indeed taller than most humans!" Really? Dean surmises that not only is Ariel the youngest angel, she's also probably a teenager in angel years. Who would have thought that a thousand-year-old angel can be such a superfan?

Then Cas points to him. "And that is Michael's Sword."

Ariel looks at him and frowns. Positively frowns. "Oh. He doesn't look as magnificent as our Brothers claim him to be."

_Son of a-She did NOT just say that! _Dean growls at her as Sam and Bobby snicker. Before he can reply that she's not much of an angel either, his ever-reliable angel comes to his rescue. "Ariel, Dean Winchester is a magnificent man. Take it from me."

* * *

It isn't that Dean resents Cas for hanging out with someone from his past (It's nine o'clock at night and the angel still hasn't come home, mind you. Not that Dean notices or anything.), it's just that Cas is being pretty evasive about the exact part of his past Ariel is from. And Dean gets it, he really does. He gets that everyone needs to have some secrets they want to keep to themselves, but...we're talking about a full-on angel here! One, angels aren't really high on the Winchesters' list, and two, it's Ariel. Ariel, of the blonde haired, blue eyed, fangirl persuasion, with a body that just won't quit rubbing against Cas. Dean grits his teeth as he remembers how the winged bitch clutched at Cas's arms as she begged him to take her to a tropical forest in Asia to see the 'magnificence that is God's creation'. _Magnificence my ass!_ After Cas said yes, the bitch sent Dean a look that says '_I have him now_' in spades, which Cas totally missed because he was too busy asking Sam if his coat looked okay. And if that wasn't enough, Ariel gushed and said that 'everything looks good' on Castiel.

Whatever. He's done waiting up for the nerd angel to come back. If he wants to stay out late with his angel ex-girlfriend, so be it. Dean out. He reaches the top of the stairs when Sam basically appears out of thin air with a bitchface on, making him think back to what he could've forgotten to do to put his little brother in that state. As far as he can remember, he hasn't pranked Sammy lately and he even made the Gigantor a salad for dinner. "What?" he demands.

"Dean," Sam's voice is full of warning, and Dean tenses. He knows this tone of voice-it usually means that he's an idiot and that Sam's gonna disown him anytime soon. "Stop stomping around and moping! It's just for one day!"

"I'm not moping!" he growls, although Sammy pretty much sums up what Dean has been doing all day. But nope, he's not gonna say it. No way.

Sam raises an eyebrow even higher than usual. "Argh! Fine! Just-just don't stomp anymore, alright? Bobby and I need to sleep. I'm pretty sure Cas just wants to spend some time with this angel before she goes back upstairs."

"Easy for you to say, Sammy! Didn't you see that the angel was attached to his hip?!" He pushes Sam out of the way and stalks to his room, with a very determined Sasquatch on his heels. And to his surprise, Sam laughs. "What the hell's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that with everything that's happened, you're jealous of a girl angel." Another fit of laughter coming from his little brother.

"Sammy, you better stop or I swear to God, a prank war is gonna start!"

"Oh, c'mon! It's funny!"

"Sammy!"

"Hello, Dean. Sam."

They both whirl around to find Cas standing by Dean's bedroom door, sans Ariel, looking content.

"He-ey, Cas! Uh, how long've you been standing there?" Dean asks casually because no matter what his princess of a brother says, he is totally not jealous.

Castiel frowns at the question, as if it's not a question worth answering. "I just arrived."

Relieved that the angel didn't hear anything, Dean asks, "So how was your trip to Asia?"

Cas frowns at that, the bastard. Of course he will. "It was pleasant."

Pleasant? That's all he has to fucking say? "So, uh, I guess your little ex-girlfriend liked it, huh?" Dean inwardly grimaces at the words. He's most definitely fishing for information and he can practically feel Sam's smirk right down to his toes. That Sasquatch.

With a full-on frown still in place, Cas tilts his head. "Ariel is not my girlfriend, ex or otherwise."

Dean slowly releases the breath he's been holding as he watches the angel closely. He's glad that Cas doesn't just fall for every blue-eyed angel that comes his way. Sam clearing his throat loudly disrupted his thoughts.

"So, uh, glad you're back from your trip, Cas. Now, I gotta sleep." Sam smirks as he walks out of Dean's bedroom.

He scowls as Sam closes the door shut behind him, leaving Dean with Cas. He looks at the angel again, who still has his eyebrows knitted together. "Dean, why would you call Ariel my ex-girlfriend?"

He drops on the bed, keeping his back to the angel. "Oh, I don't know, Cas. How about the fact that you didn't even bother telling me about her?"

"But...I did tell you about her. She was from my old garrison in Heaven."

"Is that all? 'Cause from what she said, she knows you waay better than that."

A pause, but Dean still doesn't want to look at the angel. The damn nerd angel can just talk to his back for eternity. "Dean? Are you...are you jealous?"

He huffs. "What? No! Of course not!"

He feels the bed dip lower and knows that Cas is on the bed. "Dean," says Castiel and Dean can just sense the smile in his voice. "Ariel and I are close because I took care of her when she was just a newly made angel. Then afterwards, when she was assigned to our garrison, I was her superior. There is nothing to be jealous of."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, please go to sleep. I do not like it when you are tired in the morning."

He finally turns to look at the angel. "Okay. Will you...uh, you'll stay here, right? You'll sleep with me?"

"I still do not sleep, Dean."

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"Of course, Dean. I shall stay here with you as I have since I came to live on Earth." The angel smiles wider.

"Uh, okay. Um, good night."

"Good night, Dean. I love you."

"Still not jealous."

"Whatever you say, Dean."


End file.
